Morgana's Plan
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Tired of Arthur and Merlin fighting and not realising how they really feel for each other Morgana hatches a plan for them both...


_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**_

_**Summary: Tired of Arthur and Merlin fighting and not realising how they really feel for each other Morgana hatches a plan for them both...**_

_**My friend Forevercullen and I set each other a challenge to write a merthur in one week and post it, I gave her my idea and she gave me hers and like her I am happy to say I finished it in four days :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

"Don't blame me for your idiocy!" Merlin snapped as he followed Arthur into the armoury.

"Idiocy, you talk treason talking to me like that."

"And you talk a load of bollocks most of the time. Arthur you losing to Gwaine was not my fault."

"Yes it was. What were you doing anyway? There is a time and place for dancing and the training field isn't one of them and with you acting like an idiot and distracting me I Iost."

Merlin shook his head. "You are such a sore loser. And I wasn't dancing I was trying to get away from Kip, he was tickling me."

Arthur reached out and pulled Merlin closer to him so they were chest to chest. "Only one gets to tickle you and it isn't him."

"Possessive prat."

"Your possessive prat." Arthur whispered before kissing him.

"I see you have made up then."

Merlin and Arthur pulled away from each other to see Ygraine and Morgana stood in the doorway.

"Leon said you left the training field bickering again. Honestly why do you fight so much?"

"We don't fight we just have disagreements, its different." Arthur said. "Anyway I love our disagreements they lead to much better things; well this one would have done if you hadn't interrupted us."

Ygraine smiled. "Come daughter of mine let's leave them to it."

When the door closed behind them Merlin laughed and placing his hands on Arthur's shoulders he jumped and wrapped his legs around the Prince's waist, moaning when Arthur held him in place and up against the wall as he pressed his lips hard against Merlin's.

* * *

It was the following week when Morgana, Ygraine and Uther were sitting down eating breakfast Arthur walked into the throne room followed closely by Merlin. "It isn't my fault you over slept!" Merlin had said.

"Of course it is. You know I hate it and you don't have to be but you insist on serving me so when I ask you to wake me up at a certain time I expect to be woken at a certain time."

"And I did. I woke you ten minutes earlier than asked as I know you always mumble and turn over and lay there."

"I do not mumble."

"Yes you do, you do things in your sleep you wouldn't believe."

"Boys boys." Ygraine interrupted just as Arthur opened his mouth to answer back. "Come and have some food. I have had a servant make another space for you beside Arthur Merlin."

Arthur and Merlin sat down and Merlin began filling Arthur's plate with what he knew the Prince liked but stopped when he felt a hand on his. He looked up to see Arthur looking at him and kept eye contact when Arthur brought his hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. "Allow me."

"May I ask why you are together if you always fight?" Uther asked.

"Father we don't fight, we bicker from time to time yes but we banter more than anything."

"Have you ever gone a day where you haven't bantered or bickered or fought?" Morgana asked.

"Of course. When Arthur had that day off last week from his duties I did also and we didn't fight nor bicker or banter."

"I do love days like that." Arthur said as he started to eat his breakfast.

"As do I. It is the only time I get time off."

Arthur turned to Merlin. "You get time off."

"When?"

"You had a full week off last month."

"To visit my parents and help my father as mother was ill."

"Is Hunith better Merlin?" Uther asked.

"She is thank you sire. Her and my father will be here within two days for a visit."

"Do they know about you and Arthur? How you are a couple now?" Morgana asked.

"Um...no."

"No? Why not Merlin? If anyone should be worried about telling his parents that their only son is gay and has a male lover it should be me considering who my father is and what he is like."

"Hey! How I am in front of my people and how I am behind closed doors are two very different people son you know that."

"Arthur my parents don't even know that you know I have magic."

"Why?"

"Magic is still outlawed in Camelot they think I have to be careful with it. If I tell them you all know they will only ask why it is still outlawed when the King is okay with it and as he never gave an answer I don't know what to say."

Uther nodded. "My apologies, I will explain all I can to your parents when they arrive, I have been talking with Ygraine and we will be lifting the ban on magic, well, not lifting it as such as it was never banned to begin with, people just know I am not an overly big fan of magic so they never use it. But I will explain all."

"I didn't know that. Thank you sire."

"Please Merlin I have a first name which I keep telling you to use."

Merlin smiled and looked at Arthur. "Have you finished your breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Then come. You have training before going on patrol."

Arthur nodded and stood up along with Merlin. "Father, mother, Morgana, if you will excuse me, good morning."

"You know countless of times we have heard Arthur tell Merlin he couldn't handle what he has to do and in return Merlin tells Arthur he won't last one day doing his job."

Uther turned and looked closely at his daughter. "You have the same look your mother has when she is planning something. I don't like that look." he mumbled.

Ygraine chuckled and tapped her husband's arm. "What is your idea darling?"

"Merlin and Arthur love each other we all know that, but they don't, yes they are together but I don't think they realise their feelings for each other. I have an idea how not only can we make them see that they are in love with each other but also they will appreciate just how much work the other one does."

"How?" Uther asked.

"Well I will need permission from both parents so can ask Hunith and Balinor when they arrive but I can cast a spell on them both that will have them swap bodies. Arthur will be himself in Merlin's body and Merlin himself in Arthur's, when they tell us we will act as though we will help all we can and in the meantime they will have to keep up appearances so as not to worry the people."

Ygraine smiled. "After doing each other's things and seeing how they feel towards each other they will realise they love each other."

"Yes. I can then lift the spell and the bickering can then stop and no longer give us earache."

"So they bicker and fight because they love each other and don't yet know it?" Uther asked.

Ygraine smiled and kissed her husband's cheek. "It's took you a while dear but you finally got it." she said.

* * *

It was two days later when Arthur was on the training field and was fighting against Merlin who had been going on and on at him about helping to learn how to hold a sword without hurting himself.

Arthur, for the sixth time had managed to land Merlin on his back with the tip of his sword on the brunet's chest and froze when he felt the tip of another sword pointing into his back. "Careful boy."

Merlin looked around and shot up to his feet. "Dad!" he said.

Arthur turned and saw a middle aged man sheath his sword with a smile on his face and hug Merlin. "Where's mum?"

"She got side-tracked and went off with Morgana and the Queen they told me you would be here with Arthur so here I am. What is the Prince the greatest warrior doing fighting against someone who doesn't know how to handle a sword?"

"For the reason you said. Merlin goes out with us and I hate that he only has his magic to defend him."

Balinor looked from Arthur to his son. "He knows of your magic?"

"Yes. I was dying and Arthur rode out and risked his life to get a certain ingredient I needed. Near death I felt Arthur in danger."

"I was in a cave and needed to climb as I had spiders as big as my torso following me but it was pitch black I couldn't see anything. All of a sudden a ball of light appeared and showed me the way to go. It also spoke to me in Merlin's voice to climb and go faster. I know magic when I see it."

"Magic is banned and you the Prince have kept it from your father?"

"Um dad? Magic isn't banned Uther just doesn't like it all that much so people don't really use it unless they have to and Uther and Ygraine know of my magic."

"You call them by their given name also?"

Arthur walked up behind Merlin and put his arms around his waist and pulled him tight against his chest. "They insist."

Balinor raised an eyebrow at them both, the corner of his mouth going up into a smile. "You finally found someone then son?"

"Yes."

"And Prince as well, oh your mother is going to go barmy."

"She won't be happy?" Arthur questioned.

"Happy? She'll be -"

"Merlin!" a woman squealed and ran up to them, shoving Balinor out the way and pulling Merlin into a tight hug causing Arthur to stumble back.

"Hello mum."

"You have finally found someone who makes you happy and a Prince at that. I told you when you came to help us that he cares for you and only came to help us to help you as he was worried for you."

"Your mum is a smart woman." Arthur said.

Hunith pulled away and pinched Arthur's cheek. "And you are very handsome."

"Don't make his head any bigger mum."

Hunith smiled and took her husband's hand. "Come, we need to talk."

"About what?" Balinor said as he let his wife lead him away.

"I have been talking to Morgana and Ygraine..."

Merlin watching his parents walk away jumped when he felt himself spin on the spot before being dipped and kissed. "What was that for?" he asked once he was stood up straight again.

"Just because." Arthur answered as he pick up his sword. "Ready for round two?"

Merlin put his foot under his sword on the ground and flipped his foot up and caught the sword. "Ready."

Arthur watched and grinned. "You are learning."

"Of course I am."

* * *

Balinor and Hunith were in the throne room with Morgana, Uther and Ygraine and had listened to Morgana's plan.

"I think it is a great idea." Hunith said.

"I agree love but I don't think it is needed. We just left them on the training field, when we turned back Arthur had dipped and kissed Merlin, they seem in love already."

"They are in love but they don't know it yet and if they are like that then this is a good day." Ygraine said.

"When do you want to perform the spell Morgana?"

"As soon as I can Balinor. I already have mother and father's permission to use it on Arthur I just need yours and Hunith's to use it on Merlin."

Balinor opened his mouth to answer when arguing reached their ears.

Ygraine sighed. "They are off again."

"Once again Arthur such a sore loser."

"I am not a sore loser and I didn't lose."

Ygraine, Uther, Morgana, Hunith and Balinor stood and watched as the voices got louder as they both approached the opened doors to the throne room.

"You are laying on the field my sword pointed at your chest counts as you losing, why can't you just do as I do? Admit defeat get up and try again?"

"I would if it was fair game but it wasn't you cheated!"

In the throne room both parents and Morgana stood and watched as Arthur and Merlin came to a standstill just outside the throne room doors.

"Cheated? I never did."

"You used magic to win."

"I didn't. Even if I did which I didn't I can't help it Arthur, do you realise how powerful I am it is hard keeping the magic under control. I have to do that plus run about after you 'do this Merlin do that Merlin' do you know how many times I have saved your life with my magic? I've lost count, do I get any thanks? No. I have fought witches, griffin's, bandits; I have been punched, poisoned and pelted with fruit for you. The list is endless."

"That is nothing Merlin I go out risking my life every day."

"I know you do as I am the one constantly saving it!"

"You wouldn't last five minutes doing what I do."

"You'd last even less being me."

"Idiot!" Arthur shouted.

"Prat!" Merlin snapped before they both turned and walked away from each other.

Balinor looked at Morgana. "How soon can you do it?"

Morgana smiled. "I can do it now; they don't have to be in the same room. They will be changed before dinner." she said as she walked out of the throne room and turned left to follow her brother.

* * *

Morgana walked into her brothers chambers in time to see him kick the post of his bed. "At least if you lose now you can blame the pain in your foot and not poor Merlin."

Arthur looked up. "What are you on about?"

"I heard that argument, really Arthur you can't say you will train Merlin and then blame him for cheating when he wins, you carry on like this you will lose him."

"I will never lose Merlin."

"As a friend no as he knows what you are like, but as a lover you might, you want to carry on with Merlin?"

"Of course I do, what a daft question."

"Then apologise before it is too late."

Arthur walked to the door when it opened, Merlin walking in backwards as he had his hands full with a tray that contained Arthur's dinner Arthur held the door and Merlin nodded in thanks and placed the tray on the table a little harder than he intended. "Your dinner _sire._"

"Merlin..."

Morgana watched as her brother approached Merlin and smirked, focusing all on her magic she didn't take her eyes off either of them as she whispered. _"Afol læl."_

Merlin who had his head down gasped and raised his head when he felt magic tingle around him.

Morgana who knew he had felt it shivered when Merlin turned to face her. "What was that?" she asked.

"You felt it also?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked from his sister to his lover. "Feel what?" he asked, hurrying closer to Merlin resting his hand on his lower back. "Merlin what's wrong?"

"Magic, powerful magic."

"Are you alright Morgana?"

"I'm fine Merlin; it's you I am worried about."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Because Merlin is more powerful than me, he will feel it more." Morgana answered.

"That's it, Merlin you are not leaving my sight."

"I still have a job to do Arthur."

"No Merlin please. I am worried for you I don't want you to be on your own in case this happens again."

"Arthur the only time I am alone is when I sometimes sleep alone."

"Well you aren't tonight."

"Arthur this has happened before and I have slept al -"

"Before? Why didn't you say?"

"As it was nothing to worry about as I have gone out and sorted whatever it was with my magic."

"But -"

"Please Arthur, I don't question you on your duties, please don't question me on my magical abilities."

Arthur looked Merlin in the eyes and kissed him before holding him close. "Sorry about earlier. Forgive me?"

"Always." Merlin whispered, kissing him back.

* * *

The next morning Merlin woke up and looked around Arthur's room and smiled, Arthur still insisted he slept with him, he swung his legs over the bed and looked over his shoulder and couldn't see Arthur as he was covered by the sheets he reached over and pulled the top over his head before getting up and leaving the room and putting his boots on to get Arthur his breakfast.

Merlin walked into the kitchen and frowned when the staff stopped what they were doing and bowed. "My lord. What brings you here is everything alright?"

"Lord? I have come for breakfast."

"Doesn't Merlin normally fetch you your breakfast sire? Has he gone walk about again?" the cook asked.

"What do you-" Merlin paused when he caught himself in the window, he lifted his hand up and waved it slightly before rushing around the kitchen to find something shiny that he could use as a mirror. Once he found something he held it up to his face and looked closely he saw Arthur. Yes he was looking at his reflection but instead of a skinny brunet with blue eyes and large ears staring back at him, the image of Arthur was. He placed the pan down and turned to a servant. "Who am I?"

"Prince Arthur." the cook answered.

Merlin turned and fled.

* * *

Merlin ran into Arthur's chambers and pulled the covers down and shook his head at how weird it was seeing him lying there fast asleep. "Arthur, Arthur get up."

Arthur moaned and turned over. "Don't wanna." he mumbled.

"Arthur get your arse up now and look at me!"

Arthur looked over his shoulder and glanced at Merlin and turned back over before turning back again and sitting up. "You're... You're... Merlin why am I looking at myself?"

"I don't know Arthur I just went to the kitchens to get your food and the servants wondered why the Prince of Camelot was fetching his own breakfast asking if Merlin, I mean me, had gone walkabout again."

"Well you did do a lot of that before I knew the reason."

"Arthur now is not the time. I think we have more important matters to tend to, like why we have switched over night... hang on, Arthur look at that candle and think fire."

Arthur did as was asked and jumped off the bed when not only did he light the candle but melt it until it was just a pile of wax on the unit. "Oh my..."

Merlin hurried over and hugged Arthur, shaking his head as it felt like he was hugging himself. "Calm down Arthur we will sort this."

Arthur pulled back and looked at himself. "How? Merlin I have your magic with no way of controlling it what am I to do what if I do something dangerous I will be scared to think."

"Scared to think? When do you ever think?"

Arthur lifted his hand up and slapped the back of Merlin's head.

"Ow!" Merlin said. "Stop hitting yourself."

Arthur sighed and ran his fingers through his hair making it stand on end and frowned when Merlin smirked. "What?" he asked.

"Well when I do that you say you love it as it looks as though I have just been thoroughly shagged and you are right." Merlin laughed.

"Merlin don't make me hit myself again."

Merlin sighed. "We need to tell your parents, both our parents, quickly, there has to be something that can be done."

"Hang on a minute; you went funny yesterday when you felt magic."

"That must have been it Arthur, I felt it more than Morgana because not only am I powerful but because it was meant for me."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Arthur and Merlin walked into the throne room. "Father something has happened you need to be aware of." Arthur said.

Balinor walked over to Arthur. "What is it son?"

Merlin shook his head. "Wrong one dad, I am Merlin. I felt magic yesterday, I wake up this morning and I am me in Arthur's body and Arthur is himself but in my body, he has my magic also, we have been switched and need to get into our own bodies as soon as."

Uther stood up. "Who could have done this?"

"We don't know Uther but we need to switch back and quickly. I am extremely powerful and Arthur has my magic. It can be dangerous as he doesn't know how to control it. Mind you saying that Arthur won't last long as I said just yesterday."

Arthur turned and slapped Merlin back of the head again causing Morgana to laugh. "When you are used to seeing Arthur hit Merlin but now it is the other way around."

"You shouldn't hit Merlin Arthur you are together, kiss and say sorry."

"Sorry mother but I don't think I can, it will be like kissing myself."

"Then shut your eyes I don't care kiss and apologise."

Arthur sighed and turned to face Merlin and saw only himself. "This is so weird."

"I know." Merlin answered as they both shut their eyes and kissed. "Sorry baby." Arthur whispered when he pulled away.

"That's okay."

Arthur smiled and faced his father. "What do we do in the meantime until we change back, just lock ourselves away?"

"No. No one is to know of this only us in this room and Gaius, you will both have to carry on as normal."

"You mean I serve Merlin whilst he lords about and does nothing?"

"Nothing? You said yesterday you did that much you couldn't handle being me and I wouldn't last."

"Well I suppose now we will actually see!" Arthur snapped.

"Hang on. We argue about that and then this happens. This can't be irony; someone has done this to us on purpose."

"Have you done it Merlin?"

"Of course I haven't Arthur. How can I have done it when I almost passed out from feeling it, you were there."

"Boys boys. Arguing isn't going to help, you need to learn how to be each other and carry on until we learn how to switch this, whatever it is, back." Ygraine said.

* * *

Once they were on the training field Merlin picked up Arthur's sword and swung it around a few times.

"Merlin what are you doing?"

"Swinging the sword about like you do."

"Not like that I don't. You are making me look stupid."

"No comment."

"What?"

"If I comment on what you just said I will get hit, but now I think about it Merlin can't hit the prince in public so in answer to it making you look stupid... it doesn't take much." Merlin said, laughing as he walked onto the field. "Right then pair up. You are to work in pairs, spar for ten minutes and then swap."

"Why did you do that?" Arthur asked when Merlin walked back over to him.

"Arthur I am just learning how to use a sword. It would seem stupid if you went from being the greatest warrior one day to not knowing which end of the sword to hold the next day."

Arthur smiled and put his arms around Merlin's waist, frowning when Merlin stepped back. "What?"

"I always put my arms around your neck."

"Bloody body switch thing." Arthur growled, placing his arms instead around Merlin's neck.

"Is this a new training we don't know about?" A knight called over.

"None of your business, get back to your training." Arthur snapped.

"Arthur no..."

"Who do you think you are? A servant doesn't talk to a knight like that?"

Merlin turned and gave the knight his best glare. "Get back to training Louis, once finished you will be on stable duty for two days for talking to Merlin like that."

"Two days? Sire he is just a servant."

"Not to me. Now back to it." Merlin turned back to Arthur. "Sorry I know I shouldn't umph." Merlin's words were cut off when Arthur kissed him.

"I have never liked him." Arthur said when he pulled away.

* * *

Over the next few days Arthur and Merlin were starting to get used to each other. Arthur had spent time with Gaius learning how to control Merlin's magic and Merlin spent with Uther learning the rules and how to act. Even though he didn't need much help as all he had to do was copy Arthur and he knew Arthur better than Arthur knew himself.

A week after the switch there was a banquet to welcome the new set of knights. Arthur had spent all day asking him what he did at these banquets and how to do it. Merlin would explain and when Arthur would get confused he would snap and storm off.

Ygraine and Hunith had come to see them both to see how they were doing only to see Arthur snap. "This is bullshit, you don't even do this much Merlin, That much I do know." he said and stormed out of the chambers.

"How's it going?" Ygraine asked.

"It would be alright but he is..."

"Yes?"

"He is getting frustrated quickly as he is not having sex. I agree as well, I mean kissing we can handle but sex? That is just too weird."

Hunith smiled. "Are you looking forward to tonight?"

"Arthur the Prince of Camelot serving me, a servant all night? Of course I am."

Ygraine laughed. "I must admit I am looking forward to it."

* * *

At the banquet Arthur had filled Merlin's goblet and stood at the back with the other servants. He decided there and then that as soon as they were back to normal Merlin would no longer be his servant, doing all he had been doing and learning to control such power he honestly didn't know how Merlin did it all day every day and he had only been doing it a week.

When the food had been eaten and the tables cleared Arthur had walked around, filling goblets.

"Merlin." Arthur turned and saw his father stood there holding out his goblet. "Fill." he said.

"Why me? Out of all the servants here."

"Because it's fun."

"Father I don't want Merlin to serve me when we are back to normal." he said as he filled Uther's goblet.

"Why?"

"I have been Merlin for a week now and doing all what he has to and keep his magic under control, plus I don't like how he has to serve on everyone. He isn't worthy of that."

"How about Lord Merlin, court sorcerer?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Merlin get over here and fill my goblet."

Arthur turned and saw Merlin across the room holding his goblet so high.

Uther laughed at the look Arthur gave before he made his way over. "You are enjoying this too much Merlin."

"Of course I am."

"And to think I have just asked my father something about you. I might tell him to forget it."

"What did you ask him?"

"When we switch back I don't want you to be my servant anymore."

Merlin smiled. "Harder than I make it out to be isn't it."

"It is, and learning how to control magic I don't know how you do it."

"Well you are doing great Arthur to say it has only been a week."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin before walking away.

* * *

As the night wore on Arthur had kept a close eye on Merlin. Most of the night he had seen the knights who usually talked to him talk to Merlin. Arthur smiled; Merlin must have been playing him well as the knights carried on how they usually do.

After a while of watching Merlin and the knights talking and laughing Arthur started to feel Merlin's magic get stronger when a knight placed their hand on his own body, he felt Merlin's magic starting to boil. He quickly hurried over to Balinor. "Help!"

Balinor frowned. "Arthur what's wrong?"

"It is Merlin's magic it feels as though it is boiling, what's happening?"

"Come with me." Balinor quickly led Arthur outside and shut the door behind them. "Close your eyes. I need you to think of what calms you and focus on that. I need to find Merlin."

"He is in there being touched by some knight. Merlin is _mine!_" Arthur growled and jumped when the doors Balinor closed went flying off the hinges landing on the floor inside causing the hall to go silent.

Merlin ran over when he saw Arthur shaking. "Son you need to calm him and fast."

"How?"

"He only got like this when he saw one of the knights touching you; he felt your magic boiling. It's jealousy doing this Merlin."

"Jealousy? But that would mean that you love me Merlin."

"I...I think I do. I mean when I am not with you I am thinking about you, when I am with you I want to be nearer to you, touching you, kissing you. When I wash you I take my time as I want to enjoy the view all the more." Merlin admitted.

"Wow, your magic...it feels... calm."

Merlin laughed and hugged Arthur. "I know now why I pick fights with you. It's because I love the make up after and it isn't rough make up sex, it is making love."

Arthur pulled back. "That's why I pick fights, having sex with you is different to how we do it when we make up. I love you too Merlin."

Balinor turned and caught Morgana's eye and put his thumb up.

* * *

That night when Merlin and Arthur were fast asleep in each other's arms Morgana slipped inside the chambers and focusing all her magic on them both she whispered._ "Afol læl." _And left with a smile on her face, happy that her plan had worked.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think? **_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
